gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Angels
Guardian Angels is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by retired army colonel Juan Cortez from his yacht docked in Ocean Bay Marina in Washington Beach, Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Cortez's good friend Ricardo Diaz has a deal to close with The Cuban Gang, but he could use some extra security. So Cortez wants Tommy to protect him, Cortez has set up some special firepower for the meeting in the Ocean Beach multi-story car park. The Mission Drive to the multi-story car park in Ocean Beach and grab the Ruger set up there for you. seconds later Lance Vance arrives, Tommy tells Lance to come along to which he agrees. Now you will have to drive Lance to the meet in an alley in Ocean Beach. When you arrive, Ricardo Diaz will arrive as well, along with his bodyguards. Ricardo will then tell you to get a good vantage point. Climb onto the balcony behind you and wait for the Cubans to arrive. After 10 seconds of the Cubans' arrival, a Voodoo car will show up and four Haitians will get out. Kill them immediately. Next another Voodoo, kill the Haitians getting out, a van will show up and let off a couple more Haitians, kill them. Then another Voodoo will come in through the opposite end of the alley, kill the Haitians there. Then, a Burrito will come in kill the two Haitians that get out and four more will get out, kill them as well. Throughout the ordeal check on Lance who is in the balcony across you, he will get attacked every once in a while and if he gets killed the mission ends in failure. After the last Haitian is done with, two last Haitians will appear riding Sanchez's, they will take Diaz's money, but one of them will get killed by Lance, get one of the Uzi's that the dead Haitians drop and then get on the dead guy's bike and chase the other guy, the objective in this section is to kill the Haitian, do it in any way you desire, as long as he doesn't escape. Once he is dead, grab the briefcase he drops with Diaz's money in it and go back to where Diaz is, give him the money and the mission is complete. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the multistory carpark and pick up the Ruger *Go with Lance to the drop off and watch over Diaz *Hatians! They're busting the deal! Protect Diaz *Grab the bike, chase him down and get Diaz's money back *Collect the briefcase and take it back to Diaz *Take the briefcase back to Diaz Post mission phone call Ricardo Diaz: Tommy, is Ricardo Diaz, I want to thank you for looking out for me my man. I ask that prick Cortez, he say you the real deal, my friend, why you not come see me. I need a guy like you. All I have now is dickheads, dickheads everywhere, yo. I make you real rich Trivia *The car that Diaz drives (Admiral) is bullet, fire, explosion, and damage proof. You can obtain it by failing the mission by killing Diaz, his men, or the Cubans (to break the deal up) and then stealing it. This Admiral also has a unique shade of light grey. *If the player inputs weapon cheats 2 or 3 after obtaining the Ruger, the player will receive an M4, making the mission easier. *If you have obtained a Sub-Machine Gun (such as a MAC-10 or Uzi), then drive-bys will be made easier for you. *If you're not careful when chasing down the Haitian on the bike (if you shoot the bike and not the Haitian), the bike may explode, thus failing the mission. It's actually better to wait until the chase gets out of the back alley and onto the main street and then try and ram the Haitian off the bike. *In the iOS version of this mission, when the Haitians steal Diaz' money, he orders Tommy and Lance to chase him down. But the word "haitian" during this dialogue is censored. *If you use "bigbang" when Lance is still in his car, the cutscene will be frozen and cannot play completely. *In the initial versions of the game, if you stray too far from Lance and Diaz, you will fail the mission. However, this was later corrected since sometimes, some Haitians will panic (especially if they see their fellow brethren got set on fire with a flame thrower) and runs into a blind alley and could not get out. If this happens, it makes the mission impossible to pass since going after them will fail the mission. After the change, it allows the player to go after them and have a chance to complete the mission. After all the Haitians are killed and the "Stealing Money" cut scene begins, the player will be placed automatically back on top of the watch tower. GuardianAngels-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance meeting Ricardo Diaz and his men GuardianAngels-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti killing the Haitian attackers and protecting Ricardo Diaz GuardianAngels-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill the fleeing Haitian with Ricardo Diaz' money Video Walkthrough pl:Anioł stróż Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City